Because It's You
by yo tadaiima
Summary: TalaKai. Not able to take the responsibility of protecting Kai anymore, Tala breaks up with him. But is this really a good idea when Voltaire is still lerking nearby?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** YO ! This is just a prologue of a story I'm thinking of starting. (I think I'm starting too many now… ")

I got this idea from a TV show I watched called 'MARS' and I just found this one scene to be adorable! But that scene won't appear till later in the story (if I get there, depends on the reviews)

Now on with the story! Please keep in mind that this is just the prologue, so it's bound to be short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning:** OOC-ness (out of character-ness), mild language, and Male/male coupling.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

* * *

**Because it's you

* * *

**

_Drop…drop… drop…_

The droplets fell. One by one, onto the ground. Each splitting into several little diamonds upon making impact.

_D__rop… drop… drop…_

In the distance, the wind howled, stirring up the autumn leaves to form small whirlwinds on the ground.

_Drop… drop… drop…_

And in the mist of dancing leaves, a young boy stood.

His silver locks of hair danced in the wind. The moonlight giving it the impression that it was glowing.

Crimson eyes glistened in the moonlight, staring off into the far distance, where a figure had once stood….

Where his lover had once stood….

_Drop… drop… drop…_

More droplets fell, glistening in the moonlight, before joining its brothers on the ground.

He had left.

And the boy had let him.

Stifling a sob, the boy sank to his knees, his eyes spilling tears that ran down his pale cheeks, washed clean of triangles from previous tears.

_Drop…drop…drop…_

And as the sun rose, and the new day came, the boy still sat, staring at the distance, shedding tears no one thought him capable of.

_Drop…drop…_

Tala Ivanov had left…

_Drop…drop…_

And Kai Hiwatari had let him…

_Drop…_

_

* * *

_

TBC_

* * *

_

So how was it? please review and tell me how I did ? pretty please !

Well i have nothing else to say now, so...

Ta ta


	2. It's over

**A/N:** YO ! I'm back! Thank you so much for all the reviews ! That was the most I got for only the first chap in all my stories! squeals happily

Please keep the reviews coming! They are the only reason I even write! So the more reviews, the faster I'll update too!

Thank you to:

**Demolition Angel **(ok! I'll continue just for you. )

**MasterFranney **(You're right! Tala can't do that to Kai! Because they aresoul mates! I totally agree with you -nods head-

**The Hands of Fate an Destiny **(Yay! Long review! Though I didn't really understand it, it was funny to read. THANK YOU!)

**aries1391**(It's up! It's up!)

**Lefty** (Don't worry, you will see the adorable scene. If you keep the reviews coming -hint,hint-)

**Rise From Thy Ashes** (Thank you! I'm glad it turned out that way. I was kinda working to make it that way.)

**Minxyminx **(I updated!)

**katten **(Don't worry, no death fic! I don't think I can stand it either if one of them were to die)

**Game-kid17** (er…sorry you didn't like it? I tried… -laughs sheepishly- )

**Kat** (AH! No! Not the fork!AHHHH!)

**GabZ **(you're right! But whatever the reason is, he still shouldn't have broken up with Kai!) -Gets whacked over the head-

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning:** OOC-ness (out of character-ness), mild language, and Male/male coupling.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

* * *

**Because It's You

* * *

**

Music blasting through the speakers, combined with the people dancing all over. And the small bar at the corner completed the unmistakable image of a nightclub.

A young teen sighed and looked out into the sea of dancers, all the while tipping his glass side to side, swirling its contents inside.

He knew that he was underage, but frankly, he didn't care. It wasn't like he hadn't drank before, and he looked old enough to others. (Thanks to his extra boost in height.)

A tap on his shoulder drew his attention away from the dance floor. Turning to look over his shoulder, the teen was faced with lilac hair and crystal-clear eyes.

"Bryan?"

"Hey Tala." The other teen replied, casually taking a seat beside his captain. "What are you doing here?"

Tala sighed, and took a gulp of his drink.

"Am I not allowed to be here Bryan?" He retorted playfully, regarding the falcon with his now-empty glass.

Bryan smirked and leaned on the counter, "No, it's not that. It's just that I hardly see you come here anymore." Looking up, he nodded a greeting to Spencer as he joined the two.

Tala just shook his head and called for another drink. Bryan frowned when he saw the amount of empty gasses already piling up beside his captain. This observation did not go unnoticed, as Spencer also frowned to his captain.

"Tala?" the big blond asked, studying the younger teen worriedly. "Is something wrong"

"No, nothing's wrong…" The wolf mumbled. Getting to his feet, the redhead walked away from the bar and towards the dance floor, ignoring the suspicious looks his teammates were shooting him.

On the dance floor, Tala weaved in and out, through the dancers. Not being in the mood to dance, but not wanting to be in his friends' company either.

Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, and tilted his head up towards the roof. Releasing a long breath, he let his mind wonder.

"_What the hell are you thinking!"_

_Crimson eyes, glistening with tears, looked up at him. Begging him to understand._

_He took no notice of them. _

_Too blinded with frustration and disbelief, he continued to shout. Completely ignoring the small sobs coming from the boy before him._

The music suddenly changed. Going from hard rock to a soft slow dance. The sudden change in sound startled Tala out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, Tala watched as people scurried about, trying to find a partner to dance with.

Bowing his head so that his bangs hid his face, Tala walked off the dance floor and into the dining area. There, he plopped down on one of the empty couches and stretched out his tired muscles.

For some reason, he was feeling very…unfulfilled…like he was missing something in a part of him…almost like he was… lonely? But that can't be right? He can't be feeling alone.

Tala growled and looked up, rubbing his eyes as they became foggy. Once his vision cleared, he eyes set on one of the many whores who hung around the nightclub.

It was a boy. Though it's quite hard to tell with the amount of make-up he has got on his face. He looked to be a bit older than Tala, but seemed to only come up to the wolf's eyes.

The boy smiled flirtishly, and batted his eyelashes slowly. All the while, moving into what appeared to be an inviting pose.

Tala smirked to himself and moved over to the boy. Wrapping an arm around the smaller frame and pinning the other against his side.

He will take the whore's service tonight.

Getting up and over to the exit, the two almost made it to the door when Tala was sudden grabbed from behind and spun around to be faced with the angry face of Bryan

"Please excuse us for a second." Spencer ground out from beside the pair, his voiceclearlyshowingthat he was equally displeased with his captain's actions.

Dragging the redhead away from the other boy, Bryan and Spencer threw Tala on one of the couches.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bryan seethed, glaring down at his captain. "Do you realize that what you were about to do will ruin your relationship with your boyfriend! You really are out of it!"

Tala simply glared right back at Bryan. "First of all, I know perfectly well what I'm doing Bryan. And it's none of your business. Second, I'm not betraying anyone cause I don't have a lover!"

Spencer held a look of confuse on his face. "But, Kai…"

"And I are no more." Tala cut in. "It's over."

Ignoring his friends' shocked looks, he got up and walked over to the other boy, who was waiting with a look of impatience on his face.

"Sorry…" Tala whispered, wrapping his arms around the others waist again. "Let's go…"

The boy nodded, and allowed himself to be led out of the club.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Er...that didn't come out asI had originally planned...but all well...

Please review and tell me what you think! Don't leave me hanging! NO !

Anyway, Kai is in the next chappie! And Ray makes his appearance too !

So until next time,

Ta ta


	3. Ocean of tears

A/N: YO ! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't get this chapter down the way I want it to go. Even now, I still don't like the way it turned out. But all well, I didn't want to delay it any more.

Thank you to:

**Demolition Angel; MasterFranny **; **aries1391**; **Lefty**; **Minxyminx; katten**; **Kat**; **GabZ; Melody; Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan; whatevergirl; Viet-Unit-Phoenix**

And anyone else who reviewed!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning:** OOC-ness (out of character-ness), mild language, and Male/male coupling.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

* * *

**Because it's you

* * *

**

To say that Ray Kon was worried would be the greatest understatement of the year. Not only was he falling behind in his Chinese studies (thanks to his busy blading schedule), but his relationship with Max seemed to be falling apart as well.

The young blonde's mother would be flying over to Japan with the Bladebreakers soon, after the World cup ceremony in a month's time. And Max had been planning her arrival with his father since, well…forever. Leaving him little, if not no time at all, with his boyfriend.

Ray felt like they were slowly drifting apart.

Sighing dejectedly, the young Chinese rubbed his forehead, while he poured out two cups of tea one-handedly.

Of course, what happened this morning didn't help matters any….

Holding the two cups in his hands, the Neko-jin made his way to the living room adjoined to the small kitchen.

On the couch, with a blanket draped over shivering shoulders, sat another boy of Ray's age.

Walking around the couch, the tiger took a sear next to the other,placing the other's tea on the tablewhile doing so.

Ray sighed on the inside, and wondered how everything seems to be going wrong.

This morning, Ray had been awoken, by the insistent knocking on his hotel door. The teen had been having a good dream and was annoyed to hell at being so rudely woken. He had stomped to the door and slammed it open with great force, and a good mind to yell at whoever had thought it a good idea to visit at 5:30 in the morning. However, the sight that greeted him had made all curses fleet from his mind

Kai Hiwatari had been at his door. But that wasn't what bothered Ray. What bothered him the most was the fact that the phoenix had been crying.

His slender frame had been shaking madly and he was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands, which the boy had covered his face with.

Unable to do anything else, Ray had led the weeping mess into his room. Where they had spent most of the morning with Kai crying his eyes out and Ray trying his best to comfort the distraught boy.

Placing his tea on the table, Ray leaned back into the couch and gave Kai a concerned look sideways.

After the phoenix had run out of tears, he had lapsed into a chilling silence. Staring unseeingly ahead of him, as if he was in a trance.

"Kai?" Ray asked hesitantly.

Kai just stared ahead, not hearing his teammate or just simply ignoring the other. His eyes were distant and blank, and had a kind of hypnotized look to them.

Scooting closer, the Chinese teen cupped one pale cheek, and turned the Russian to face him.

Crimson eyes, lacking its usual flame, stared dully into orbs of gold.

Ray traced his captain's cheek gently, and whispered softly, concern etched into his voice.

"What happened?"

* * *

"_What happened?"_

_Eyes of crystal looked down in shock at the form on the ground. Kneeling down, Tala cupped a wet cheek and turned the other to face him._

"_Kai, who did this?"

* * *

_

"Kai?"

Kai looked at him with strange clouded eyes before he seemed to finally snap back into the real world; they grew more focused and he seemed to notice Ray for the first time.

Ray watched as Kai's eyes grew wide with realization and shock, and before he could act, Kai was on his feet and running to the door.

The tiger blinked stupidly at the spot where his captain had previously sat. After a few seconds, his mind caught up and he swore, taking off after the other boy.

Turning a corner, Ray found Kai fiddling madly with the lock, trying to get the door of the room open.

Grabbing a hold of the phoenix, Ray forced the other boy around and to face him.

"Let go of me Kon!" Kai growled, his bangs hiding his face.

/Back to being a jerk I see…/ Ray thought exasperatedly. "Look Kai, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, so let me let go!"

"Kai, I'm really not-"

Slam!

Ray tumbled backwards as the fist landed on his cheek. Landing on the floor, Ray looked up just as Kai managed to turn the lock.

His heart gave a frantic leap when he saw the knob turn. He knew that once outside, he'd never be able to catch up with the phoenix.

However, Fate seemed to be in Ray's favor today, for help came as soon as Kai got the door open.

The White-Tigers were shocked, to say the least, when a blue blur suddenly shot out of the door into them. Lee, who had had his hand poised in front of the door, ready to knock, received the full force of the impact. Stumbling backwards, he slammed into Gary, who in turn knocked over Kevin, who then pushed over Mariah. All of them tumbled, landing on top of the 'blue-blur'.

Dazed and confused, Lee looked up to see Ray appear at the door, holding his cheek and looking extremely relieved. Lee growled, and opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but stopped when he saw the younger Chinese looking at something else.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed his friend's gaze. His jaw dropping when he saw what it was the other teen was looking at.

Out of everything he had expected to see; Kai Hiwatari being practically squashed by Gary was definitely not one of them.

"Get off me you moron!" seethed a very angry and pissed off phoenix.

Gary apologized and lifted himself off the smaller boy. However, before Kai could get away, Ray managed to grab ahold of his arm.

Kai struggled futilely and his previous grief turned into anger.

"Dammit Ray! Let me go!" He shouted in frustration.

"No." The Neko-jin said firmly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong! So just stay out of my damn business! I don't need your help! I don't need you!"

Now it was Ray's turn to get angry. The boy was really testing his patience. "If that is so, mind telling why you were knocking my door down this morning!"

Kai stiffened at the angry shout, and Ray continued, the White-Tigersbeing forgotten by the two.

"Do you want to tell me who it was that turned up at my doorstep, shaking like a leaf? Who it was that cried for 5 hours non-stop on my shoulder and who it was that ran away the moment I asked what was wrong!"

Kai gave a small whimper, small droplets of tears started to gather in his eyes, but Ray didn't notice. He just continued shouting.

"Why the hell do you come to me to seek comfort, only to throw it right back when I offer it to you! What the hell is your problem!"

Ray breathed deeply, he had said what he wanted to say, and it felt damn good to finally let off some steam. These past few weeks had been pretty stressful.

"Tala…"

Ray looked up at the whisper.

"T-Tala and I…"

Ray's eyes widened as Kai suddenly flung himself at him. Burying his face in Ray's shirt, the young Russian sobbed loudly.

"Ray, T-Tala and I….we…..we…"

To stunned to do anything else, Ray held Kai close to his chest, and tried in vain to comfort the weeping boy.

The White-Tigers said nothing, but only watched, as the Kai they had come to believe to be cruel and heartless, pour his heart out in an ocean of tears.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Err...for some reason, I really don't like the way this chapter turned out. There's just something about it that keeps bothering me...

Any how, I hope that people don't mind me pairing Ray with Max. As much as I like RayKai, TalaKai is still me favorite...> 

Next chapter will clear things out a bit more. Like why Tala is protecting Kai and stuff like that.

Please review and tell me how I did oki?

Tata


	4. I'll be your protector

A/N: YO ! I updated! And it's all thanks to the reviews! So keep them Coming ne!

Thank you to:

**Kuja's Kittikat; MasterFranny; AngelofLight; Ellen; Game-kid17; katten; Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan; ksumicandy; Astera Snape; GabZ; Rejiita; hellspawn; Lefty**

And anyone else who reviewed!

To:

**MasterFranny **(yeah, I kinda like the idea of Brooklyn with Kai...only problem is that I don't know much about the guy. I havn't seen G-revolution even though I've tried hunting for it in China _you get pratically everything here! only it's all fakes _And there arn't many fics about them around either, so...)

**Game-kid17 **(I'm glad you finally like it -smiles brightly-)

**ksumicandy **(我很喜欢你写的故事, 不过英文好像要再 improve 一点点哦! -smiles-)

**Astera Snape **(I also like emotional-Kai! I just think it's so cute! So watch out of lots of Kai-angst coming up!)

**GabZ **(...I can really see that you hate Ray...-sweat-drops-)

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning:** OOC-ness (out of character-ness), mild language, and Male/male coupling.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

* * *

**Because it's you

* * *

**

"_Wow! That's really good!"_

_Kai jumped at the sudden compliment, and quickly attempted to cover the picture he was busy drawing. However, before he could hide his work, a hand appeared out of no where and snatched the picture away._

_Looking up, Kai glared uselessly at the person, silently demanding his picture back._

_Oblivious to the death-glare directed at him, Tala let out a whistle as he studied the piece of art._

_It was a picture of two brothers (Tala could tell from the similarities in the two boy's features). The older one, who looked to be in his early teens, had his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller bundle as the toddler slept. And though the background showed a blizzard raging, the picture held a sense of security and warmth._

_Kai growled and attempted to snatch his picture back. However, Tala evaded him, and simply held the paper higher. Being taller really has its advantages._

"_Okay, now you've seen it. Give it back!" Kai snapped, while he tried in vain to reach his picture._

"_Aw…come on! Don't be such a spoilt sport." Tala mocked, though after one final galce, he handed it back to the younger teen._

_Kai quickly grabbed it back and held it to his chest, his cheeks blushing the faintest pink._

_Tala simply stared at Kai for a moment before saying softly, "It really is good, you know?"_

_Kai's face merely flushed in response. "Thanks." He murmured. _

_The wolf smiled, and watched the phoenix smooth out the paper, before carefully placing it in his sketchpad._

"_Are you gonna enter it in a competition?" _

_kai looked at Tala in confusion._

_Seeing the younger boy's look, Talal explained further, "The picture of the two boys. Are you gonna enter it in an Art competition?" _

_Kai stared at Tala like he's just grown another head, before answering slowly, "No... It was just a sketch. I'll probably throw it away."_

"_You're gonna throw that away!" Tala exclaimed, clearly not believing that Kai would really throw such a masterpiece away._

"_Yeah… why not?" Kai said, not seeing what the fuss was about. He became slightly wary when the other suddenly perked up._

"_Hey! Since you're gonna throw it away, can I have it?"_

"_Er… sure…" Kai stammered, not understanding why the older teen would want the drawing. It was just a picture after all._

"_Azigato!" Tala smiled brightly as Kai handed him the paper._

"_It's 'arigato'." Kai corrected, but the wolf didn't pay any attention. He was too busy admiring the piece of art in his hands. Holding the paper as if it was some valuable treasure._

_Kai hesitated slightly, then offered quietly, "If you want, I can finish it in color, then give it to you…"_

_Tala's head snapped up and he looked at Kai in surprise, before his face broke into a large grin. "Really? You'd do that?"_

_Kai's face softened at the childlike behavior, and he nodded._

"_Jee! Thanks!" Tala happily gave back the picture. If Kai didn't know better, he would say that Tala was ready to hug him there and then._

_Contrary to public belief, the captain of the Russian team wasn't a bitter and resentful figure. Despite his act of indifference in public, he was, in fact, quite a cheerful person, always smiling and playing, childlike and impossible to hate. In short, Tala was like an older and more mature version of Max._

"_But that an't fair then…" _

_The voice of the redhead made Kai incline his head slightly to the other boy. Tala held a pensive look in his eyes and his hand was cupping his chin in deep thought._

"_I mean, I can't just accept this for free."_

_Ahyes, rule number eighty-one in the abbey; 'If someone gives you something, you must give something back in return. Never be in another's dept.' che..._

"_I don't have any money, that's pretty obvious, so what can I pay you back with that's within my power? Mm…."_

_Kai was going to tell Tala to forget about it, but before he could utter so much as a word, Tala snapped his fingers in conclusion._

"_I know!" Tala turned to the smaller boy and declared proudly. "I'll protect you!"_

_Kai merely blinked stupidly._

_Leaning down slightly, the wolf looked into the crimson depths. "No matter what happens, I'll always stand by your side. I'll protect you from anything and everything. I won't let anything hurt you."_

_Straightening up. Tala smiled at the phoenix. "It's probably the only thing that I can do after all."_

_And with a wink and a wave, the captain of the Demolition-boys walked off. Leaving behind a stunned and baffled boy, who had yet to grasp what had just happened.

* * *

_

Tala smiled faintly at the memory, remembering when he had declared himself as Kai's protector. Back then, they were both still in the abbey, Tala, having been 10 while Kai was 8. The half-Japanese boy had been less than pleased at the time. Arguing that he could take care of himself just fine and that he didn't need any protection. However, Tala had stayed stubbornly by his side. Knocking out everyone who had tried to 'harm' Kai in any way out. Which then resulted with Tala getting into tremendous trouble with Boris, and twenty whip-slashes on his back.

But even that didn't stop the wolf from protecting Kai, instead, it had only inspired him even further.

"_See how cruel and painful the world can be?" a pale finger pointed to the angry welts on its owner's back. "All the more reason for me to protect you. Wouldn't want you to end up with these now, do we?"_

Kai, in turn, had called him stupid, and had stomped out of the room, leaving the half bandages hanging off of Tala.

* * *

A shift of the bed snapped Tala back to the present. Looking to his right, the Russian caught sight of the whore writing something on a piece of hotel paper.

Propping himself on his elbows, the wolf looked questionably at the paper suddenly presented to him.

"That's my phone number. Call me okay?" the other boy said.

Tala smiled charmingly, and took the paper. "Sure."

The other smiled, setting his clothes straight. Giving Tala one final look, he walked out the door.

Once th door closed, Tala let out a breath. Crumbling the phone number in one hand, he threw it across the room.

Plopping down on the bed, Tala gave a miserable sigh. His mind overwhelming with recent events.

* * *

"_Tala."_

_A voice, so soft and loving, called out to him, turning around, Tala found none other than his love smiling at him. His silver-blue hair swaying gently in the wind as his ruby eyes sparkled with joy. Cherry-pink lips formed into a teasing smile while the owner walked closer._

"_Did you miss me?"

* * *

_

"Kai…" Tala breathed. His eyes slowly slid shut. And a single, lonely tear slid down his cheek.

"Why…?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Tada! Done! I hope that cleared things up a bit more! I have nothing else to say now but

REVIEW!

Tata!


	5. It can't work if there’s no Trust

**A/N:** Firstly, I'd just wanna apologise for the extremely long wait. It's really only thanks to **The Hands of Fate and Destiny** that I actually updated. Thanks for getting me in gear!

Now, let's listen to me list my excuses:

First of all, I would like to congratulate **The Hands of Fate and Destiny. **You've hit the nail in the the head. Or should I say nails in the heads?

_Did something come up or something?_

Yes, lots came up

_Computer crashed and you can't use it any more?_

In a way, I guess so. After all, moving your computer all the way from South Africa to china and having the internet rebuilt and changing your computer's language from all English to Bilingual is gonna take quiet some time.

_Moving away? _

Yeah, 12600 km up north/east

_Sudden bout of deppression? _

Well, does having your uncle almost murdered, your mom being held at a gun's edge, your best friend's family held captive in a room, a family friend being beaten and scorched with hot water, as well as having bullets flying all over just across the street count for anything?

_New job?_

HELL Yes! Trying to stay alive in my own house!

_A KID ?_

An annoying one at that! Seriously! I know that times have changed, but that's no reason to set off the alarm at every shadow that you see!

Well, I was gonna list a bunch of other reasons, but I think that I might just be taking up a bit too much space. Besides, the above basically sums it all, shitty life, people getting hurt, new environment, I think that covers it… (p.s. I'm not exaggerating! And if you don't believe me, feel free to go to South Africa and ask the remaining Taiwanese who still resides there)

I guess the reason for not updating is just shock and being scared shit (since it's mostly Taiwanese people that's being targeted) but now that I'm safe from evil gun-wielding Blacks (no offence to those who are Blacks, I just don't really like them at the moment seeing that they are the ones who are terrorizing my family and friends) in China and with most of the other Taiwanese seeking refuge in other countries, I think I can finally settle down.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warning:** OOC-ness (out of character-ness), mild language, and Male/male coupling.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

* * *

**Because it's you

* * *

**

**A relation can work if there's no Trust

* * *

**

_Ding!_

The hotel's door slid open as a tall, pale figure walked out into the cool night air. The glass doors quickly closing again as the person made towards the parking lot where a lone motorcycle stood.

Tala yawned loudly as he slowly strolled up to his bike, stretching his arms up as he went. Digging in his pocket, he fished for his keys. Just as he was about to unlock his bike, he looked up.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

"Bryan?"

And indeed, there he was, leaning against a nearby car, fixing the red head with pale violet eyes.

"Hello to you too." The falcon greeted in return, pushing off the car and casually strolling over to his captain.

Tala merely rose an eyebrow and gave the slightly older teen a look that plainly said 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Bryan shrugged and said offhandedly, "I was guarding your bike. Making sure that no body stole it or anything."

Tala gave him a glare and moved to lean against the wall behind him.

"Say what you came to say Kovnetsnov."

The falcon shrugged and joined the other against the wall, "Fine. I'll be blunt. I don't know what the hell happened between the lil'one and you, and frankly, I don't give a damn. But I'm gonna ask you nicely; _please_ don't tell Kai that you've been with someone else. He'll no doubt be in a shitty mood right now and knowing that his ex is already with another will be pushing him to suicide."

Blunt indeed. Just like Bryan.

Tala chuckled lowly and hid his eyes behind his bangs. "What is there to know? Nothing happened."

Receiving a snort in reply, he continued, "It's true. The moment we sank into the mattress I counldn't carry on."

Bryan stared at the younger teen in surprise. So Tala hadn't…he hadn't…

"How did you get rid of the whore then?" he had to make sure.

His answer came in the form of an amused smile.

"To sum it up, I told him that I had STD and that I wouldn't want to pass on the sickness to any more_ innocent_ people."

Bryan's eyes shone in amusement, and he smirked. "Trust you to come up with something like that."

"Influence from the best company." Tala said dully. He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes.

A silence reside between the two for a few minutes before Tala sighed dejectedly, "What do I do…" he said miserably, "I can't stop thinking about Kai…"

Bryan placed a comforting hand on the wolf's shoulder, "If you still love him so much, why did you break it up?"

"A relation can't work if there isn't trust."

"Do you not trust him?"

Tala snorted, "I allowed him to run all over the world with the Bladebreakers without worrying that he might run off with some random guy. Does that not account as 'trusting him'?"

"Then why…" Bryan trailed off.

Tala took a deep breath and slowly let it loose. "It's not that I don't trust Kai. It's Kai that doesn't trust me."

"That's not true!" Bryan cut in sharply. "Kai trusts you more than anyone else! You're the only one he truly trusts at all!"

"He doesn't trust me." Tala whispered firmly, as though Bryan hadn't spoken at all. "He doesn't."

And all of a sudden, the damn had burst, and Tala found himself unable to stop talking, nor particularly caring. Sentences and thought he never dreamed of ever sharing with anyone else were suddenly tumbling out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"He doesn't trust that I could make a difference! He doesn't trust that I can change!" he whispered bitterly. "All he sees is the person everyone else sees! He doesn't realize that I am serious!"

Closing his eyes behind his bangs, Tala bowed his head.

"He doesn't believe that I can make him happy! He doesn't even believe that I could change his life! That I could offer him light in a time of darkness!"

A tear, clear as crystal, gently fell. Swirling in the small breeze, the tiny droplet splashed onto the pavement, soundlessly splitting into thousands little diamonds.

"…He doesn't trust me to protect him…."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meanwhile, just a couple of streets down, in a hotel room on the 9th floor, a lone figure stood, staring mournfully out at the night sky. A pearly tear, one of the many before shed that day, softly ran down the pale cheek, before being absorbed in the fabric of a sleeve.

And he had to wonder, why was it, that after all the promises and assurances from so many, he still always ended up alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Um… I know that this chapter is rather crappy but hey! I haven't written for quite a while now! Sorry if it isn't as good as the others, it might take me a while before I get back into it. 

Now, seeing as I haven't updated for sooooo long, I'm gonna make a promise which I don't intend to break! I promise that the next chapter will be out before this week ends! smiles broadly

So now that that's outa the way, I'm gonna say REVIEW! (I 'm gonna try to get over 55 for now, but of course, the more the better! And it'll push my motivation to write)

**Next chap: **

An encounter between Kai and Tala! And Ray makes a terrible mistake that sends Kai into more of a fit! (I'm finally taking your advice** Masterfranny**, BTW when are you gonna update **Breath of Light**?)

What ever will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "_**It's better this way… isn't it**?"_ From "_**Because it's you**"! _


End file.
